barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
TommyXGigi Barbie Doll
The TommyXGigi Barbie Doll will be released on December 29, 2017.Release Date It comes with a doll stand and certificate of authenticity.Doll Stand and Certificate It is the second collaboration between Tommy x Gigi and Mattel, following the one-of-a-kind Gigi Hadid doll. Made in Gigi Hadid's likeness, the doll's appearance is based on Hadid's closing look from Tommy Hilfiger's Fall 2016 Ready-to-Wear runway eventBased On where Gigi Hadid was introduced as a Global Brand Ambassador for Tommy Hilfiger.Based On The doll will be sold on tommy.com and barbie.com. It will be available globally at Tommy Hilfiger flagship stores in London, Paris, Düsseldorf, Amsterdam and New York, and with select retailers globally starting at 06:00 a.m. on December 5, 2017. Collaboration Sejal Shah Miller, Vice-President of Global Marketing for Barbie, said, "Our @barbiestyle channel has become a platform where brand fans can get a behind-the-scenes look at a day in the life of Barbie as a social influencer," He also said that @barbiestyle posts relating to Tommy x Gigi were some of their most engaging ones over that past year.Availability and Quotes Designer Tommy Hilfiger said, "The collaboration with Gigi and Barbie was an exciting new twist on our brand's history of partnering with pop-culture icons and our ongoing ambassadorship with Gigi (...) The final look of the Tommy x Gigi Barbie doll is a celebration of a defining moment in the history of Tommy Hilfiger women's wear." Model Gigi Hadid said, "I'm so honored to have my own Barbie, which celebrates my partnership with Tommy Hilfiger (...) Seeing the doll for the first time was surreal, and I'm so happy that we now get to share her with Tommy x Gigi and Barbie fans around the world." Product Features "Designed in collaboration with Tommy Hilfiger, the TommyXGigi Barbie celebrates the unforgettable runway event where Gigi Hadid was introduced as global brand ambassador for TOMMY HILFIGER womenswear. The doll is styled in a classic navy TOMMY HILFIGER flag hoodie, white shorts with red trim and brand logo, and white slip-on sneakers, matching Gigi Hadid's closing look for the Fall 2016 TOMMYNOW experiential runway event at which the first TommyXGigi capsule collection was introduced. *Doll Designer: Linda Kyaw *Label: Black *Body Type: B50 Poseable Body *Facial sculpt: Gigi (New Sculpt) *Fashion: Sweater, shorts *Fashion Sewn On: No *Accessories: Bandana, shoes *Doll Stand: Yes *Package Dimensions (H/D/W): 13“ x 3.3“x 8“ SKU #: FPV63"Product Features Packaging Front of Packaging "Barbie® SIGNATURE GiGi TOMMY HILFIGER Hadid ©2017 Mattel. All Rights Reserved."Front of PackagingPackaging Back of Packaging "Barbie® GiGi TOMMY HILFIGER Hadid Doll The TommyXGigi Barbie® doll celebrates the unforgettable runway moment that launched international supermodel Gigi Hadid as global brand ambassador for Tommy Hilfiger womenswear. The look fuses Tommy Hilfiger's signature "classic American cool" heritage with Gigi's confident, playful and effortless style, for a doll that is the embodiment of the ultimate 'Tommy Girl'. Barbie.com Dolls cannot stand alone. Colors and decorations may vary. For the adult collector. NEED ASSISTANCE? In the US and Canada, service.mattel.com* or 1-800-524-8697. .*Website in the English language only SERVICE.MATTEL.COM All rights to the name, image, likeness, and/or identity of Gigi Hadid are the property of Jelena Hadid. TommyXGigi apparel and footwear and (...) designs: ©Tommy Hilfiger Europe B.V. TOMMY HILFIGER and (...) trademarks: Owned by Tommy Hilfiger Licensing B.V. and/or Tommy Hilfiger Licensing LLC" Back of PackagingPackaging Gallery Barbie Signature Gigi Hadid Landing Page Banner Desktop.jpeg|Ad from Barbie Signature TommyXGigi Barbie Doll 1.jpeg TommyXGigi Barbie Doll 2.jpeg TommyXGigi Barbie Doll 4.jpeg TommyXGigi Barbie Doll 5.jpeg TommyXGigi Barbie Doll 6.jpeg TommyXGigi Barbie Doll 7.jpg|Hadid at Tommy Hilfiger's Fall 2016 Ready-to-Wear runway event TommyXGigi Barbie Doll 8.jpg|Hadid and Hilfiger at Tommy Hilfiger's Fall 2016 Ready-to-Wear runway event References